


Like Anastasia the movie, only Lithuanian

by SonicGavel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail lives with her and magically grows Margot's baby after she and Will conceive, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hannibal doesn't find out until after Margot sets the bait, Hannibal still becomes the Ripper though, M/M, Mentions of Mason's raping of Margot, Mischa understands this, Mischa's a witch, Mischa's not dead, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Will finds out at Castle Lecter when he meets Mischa and Chiyoh, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Mischa didn't really die that night at the hands of the Beggar, she astral projected herself to make it look that way. She wanted her brother to know she'd be okay though, so she left behind her mother's pendant, which she refused to take off the night Richardas and Simonetta died. Hannibal didn't fully understand and still believed his sister was eaten by that monster. As punishment, he dragged and locked him up in the dungeons/wine cellar of Castle Lecter as penance once he had the strength to do so, as it was dark out.Or Mischa inherits witchcraft from Simonetta's side of the family and is the most powerful of her generation, but not even Hannibal knows this until they reunite in America; she helps him win Will's heart.





	1. Leaving Hannibal and life in America

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I should focus more on Hannigram this fic around instead of Clarice and Hannibal. But I also thought up a nice scenario. What if Mischa wasn't dead and was actually born with magic? What if she just wished herself into America and she found a place where she was accepted? I WAS gonna make her Margot as well but then I remembered "EDSEL EDSEL! MARGOT AND MASON ARE TWINS, THERE WOULD BE NO WAY THAT WORKS!", so Margot and Mischa are gonna be school friends and Mischa protects her from Mason's continuous rapes on Margot by inviting her to stay at her place and sending in an astral projection while she stays with Mischa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mischa's life after she and Hannibal met the Beggar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really like this.

Richardas and Simonetta were happy with their two children, Hannibal just being the best big brother to Mischa. Neither he nor Richardas would know though that she was born into a world where witchcraft was real, and Mischa had had magic too. Richardas eventually found out of Simonetta's past one night when she was teaching a young Mischa how to hone her powers. Though Hannibal might've understood just how special his baby sister was, they both agreed they couldn't tell him in case he thought she was a freak as he didn't know much about such things as witchcraft. It was a secret that they kept to their graves, leaving the two of them orphaned and homeless.

Mishca secretly honed her powers though as she played hide and seek with Hannibal while hiding from Anarchists, Defectors and Protestors. As she got better at some of her abilities, the stronger she became. But she also grew wiser. She knew she couldn't allow Hannibal to protect her forever and as her abilities grew more, she felt she could protect herself. So she made plans to leave her brother to fend for himself.

Mischa didn't really die that night at the hands of the Beggar, she astral projected herself to make it look that way. She wanted her brother to know she'd be okay though, so she left behind her mother's pendant, which she refused to take off the night Richardas and Simonetta died. Hannibal didn't fully understand and still believed his sister was eaten by that monster. As punishment, he dragged and locked him up in the dungeons/wine cellar of Castle Lecter as penance once he had the strength to do so, as it was dark out.

Meanwhile, Mischa was very far away, she had levitated herself to Baltimore, Maryland. There, police had found her roaming the streets and she was asked where her parents were. They needed to bring in an interpreter to translate from Lithuanian to explain what had happened. At first, cops didn't believe her story. However, they did decide to place her with a temporary family until she was old enough to be alone on the streets. From there, she met the Blooms where she befriended Alana and they got along like sisters, and Alana was the one who taught her English. As she aged, Mischa grew into a confident young woman who confided in Alana, the only American who believed her. When they started school together, Mischa also befriended Margot, who had a crush on Alana. She introduced them and Mischa found her clique, which stayed as such even when Alana went to college. Margot stayed behind to join the family business and Mischa did too, going to community college. Mischa swore to protect both of them no matter what either way. Like when Mason started raping Margot. Each time Mason started something, she'd sneak Margot out and take her to her place while she sent an astral projection of Margot to be used as Mason's "plaything" for the night. Margot did find better pleasure though in Alana's arms. Something Mischa was much happier to see than what Mason was doing to his poor twin's psyche.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Years later, when they were all adults, Alana was doing her thing as a psychiatrist after learning from the best in the business who used to be a surgeon. Though Alana never pieced it together until she and Mischa were having lunch, she asked her foster sister again what her last name was.

"Lecter, but I'm surprised you forgot even after all these years of our friendship." Mischa said as she was brewing Chamomile tea to rest their wits for the day.

"Well, I've got an old mentor who has that last name but I guess I forgot to ask because I'd forgotten until now. Does the name Hannibal Lecter ring any bells to you?" Alana asked. Right after finishing that sentence though, Mischa dropped her tea cup.

"He made it to America. He's here, Alana. My big brother, the one I was telling you about when I was 6 and you 8." Mischa started tearing up at the prospect of seeing her big brother again. Just then though, she got a call from a neighbor, Abigail Hobbs.

"Hello, Mischa? It's Abigail. My dad's gone haywire. He just killed my mom and he's coming after me next." Abigail said as she was packing her bags. Mischa did a summoning incantation quickly and suddenly, Abigail was in the room. "How did you do THAT?!" Abigail asked.

"No time to explain." Mischa said as she astral projected a corporeal image of Abigail back to her house. There, just as the projection was attacked by her father, Will shot Garrett dead, unaware of the chaos that would take place within the next few years and how intertwined he would be with the Lecters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I like the feedback.


	2. Abigail Lecter indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living with Mischa for a couple of months, Abigail is officially adopted by her. At the same time, Abigail's corporeal double remembers all the times the corporeal versions of Abigail helped Garrett while the real Abigail was with Mischa helping her out.

Abigail was shaken and also thankful. She explained that her father had gotten a call from someone who must've known something about him when she had gotten home and sat down to do her homework. Abigail was given a cup of tea with lemon and honey and sipped it softly.

"So after he hung up, my dad just up and went on a rampage. I ran upstairs and then you saved me." Abigail said as she sighed and smiled before Mischa and Alana offered her a cookie. Just then, Jack and Will were at the door.

"Good evening." Jack said as Will soon recognized Alana. "Alana, what're you doing here?" Will asked.

"Oh Will, this is my friend Mischa. I thought I told you about her before. Mischa, I'd like to introduce you to one of my patients, Will Graham." Alana said as Mischa shook Will's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Agent Graham, I assume?" Mischa said. "To what may I owe this visit?"

"Well, Ms. Lecter, There was a murder at your neighbor's house. I killed the man responsible before he could do any damage to the daughter-"Will stopped before he saw Abigail sitting on the couch still sipping on tea. "Hey wait a minute, Abigail?" Will asked.

"How do you know my name?" Abigail asked as she walked over.

"Your father screamed your name as Agent Crawford and I approached your house after he killed your mother. I'm confused, do you have a twin at all?" Will asked.

"As a matter of fact-" Abigail was cut off as Mischa answered the question.

"She does. Abigail was just coming home when her father got a call that set him off. Her twin was sick, as she had told Alana and myself a few minutes after she arrived." Mischa said.

"Yes, that's true. Isn't that right, Abigail?" Alana vouched and Abigail nodded.

"She likes to be called Abby though where I like to be called Abigail. My parents middle named us by our first names, thinking it was fun. Before my dad went haywire." Abigail added.

"Strange, the same thing's been going around with a lot of the Shrike's victims." Will said.

"Shrike?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, it seems your father was the killer we were looking for. Do you have any family or friends?" Jack asked.

"Well besides Mischa, I do hang out with Cassie Boyle. She and her brother Nick are my home away from home away from home." Abigail said.

"We previously found a body that looked similar to Ms. Boyle but she turned out to be a doppelganger." Jack said. Abigail was relieved and shaken. She then realized that when she invited Cassie to study with her one night, Nick panicked as if he saw a ghost when they arrived home-from Mischa's house.

"I gotta call Cassie." Abigail said, but just as she pulled her phone out, Cassie and Nick rushed out faster than Superman trying to save Lois Lane.

"ABIGAIL!" Cassie screamed as she jumped on and hugged her best friend.

"We were worried so much about you, we thought your dad killed you. Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Nick asked as Abigail said it was never brought up, Cassie shaking her head.

"She's not really dead. Our esteemed colleague, Doctor Hannibal Lecter is watching over her at the hospital as we speak." Jack said.

"Hannibal Lecter, my old mentor. I MUST have dinner with him later." She said as she told Will about the best food he makes.

"Jack's actually asked him to consult in my Empathy disorder. I'm sure after this case, after our first session, he'll have inquired me to come to a dinner party. Although he has served me before. He brought me breakfast the day after we met. You ARE right, he's a great cook." Will said. Mischa had a sneaking suspicion so she mentally tapped into his aura and felt not only sickness brewing, but also the food that had been cooked. She could sense something dark about the food. Not poison but worse. Something inhumane and evil. But not too evil as the meat had been from rude people.

"Oh brother, what have you been doing?" Mischa asked in her head before shaking it and escorting Will and Jack back out of the house. She then broke down and told Alana and Abigail what she sensed, then told them about why she thinks Hannibal has been resorting to Cannibalism.

"So a beggar held you and Hannibal at gunpoint but at the same time, you were hiding as Hannibal had been protecting you from them?" Alana asked.

"Precisely. But I knew Hannibal couldn't continue to protect me forever, his reserve would be thin. The Beggar was stronger, he had to be. So I astral projected a copy of myself and I wished myself to America, where cops found me and took me to you, Alana." Mischa explained.

"I wanna help you reunite. Maybe it won't make him stop eating, but it'll give him the closure if you just get to talk it out." Abigail said as Mischa smiled in approval. Abigail was right, maybe telling her brother everything was the key. But first she needed to devise a plan.

"I wanna help too. You're my sister regardless of blood relation." Alana said as Mischa hugged her and let her in on the plan. During that two months of planning, Abigail realized that Mischa was a better parent than any of her real parents and asked Mischa to adopt her. Sometime later, after it was all finalized, Abigail met her astral projection and found out she was being seen over by BOTH Hannibal and Will. She hung out with them and "Abby" as the corporeal astral projection liked to be known as, and the two walked the dogs often. Nick then heard though that Abby was responsible for helping Garrett kill those girls but Abby also told Nick that Garrett was following in the footsteps of the Chesapeake Ripper. Nick hugged her and so did Cassie. Abigail told Abby to try and talk to Nick more often and the two became an item, something Cassie also encouraged. Even when Abby had to pretend to be killed so Hannibal could frame Will for murder when his Encephalitis started building up and eventually got worse. However, Mischa was smart, she knew when her brother was gonna do something as rash as faking a murder scene to frame even a friend. So she cast a long distance regrowth spell to regrow Abby's ear and then created a duplication sigil that was later imprinted with a simple incantation onto Abigail to bring Abby back from the dead in the offchance her brother got in a temper tantrum. She knew he would do such a thing. He always did something he later regretted back when they were kids. If Simonetta cut him off so she could watch Mischa walk, he'd steal or break stuff in their nursery she loved and then when the heat was over, he would apologize and replace those items with items he held as dear to his heart as he held his baby sister. Mischa sighed and continued with her work before enlisting Margot to start acting catatonic around the house. She needed Margot to become a therapy patient if her plan to reunite with her big brother was to go off without a hitch.


	3. Therapy, temporary infidelity and birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot have to pretend to not know each other as Margot is treated by Hannibal and while Will is in the BSHCI, Alana lets Hannibal seduce her. When Will's released and Hannibal continues therapy with him, Margot and Will have sex and Mischa induces the birth with a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered a bit of writer's block while writing this chapter but I still really hope you like it even if it is a bit scrambled.

Margot told Hannibal everything about all Mason had done to her. Hannibal was sympathetic. Will told his side of things to Frederick and Alana, both of whom believed Will. Frederick a little less than Alana, but he had his feelings because he'd been doing some shady psychiatric practices that were something Hannibal'd never do with a regular patient, let alone Will in his Encephalitic state. Alana on the other hand, knew what Hannibal was capable of because of Mischa sensing it in Will's aura that first day they had met.

"Abby's told me Hannibal's keeping her hidden away until he feels it's time to run away with Will." Abigail said. "He says he wants to make one big happy family with Abby."

"How's her ear? Has it grown back since it got cut off?" Mischa asked as she was serving Roast duck breast.

"She says it's a little smaller than the other but it's fine nonetheless. It'll help tell the difference between us. Well, that and the cut in the neck. Also, Alana and Margot called. Margot won't be able to come over for your monthly girls night in, she has to prepare for therapy with Hannibal tomorrow. And Alana's at Hannibal's as we speak." Abigail clarified.

"It's for the best anyway, we must keep my brother preoccupied before we unite." Mischa said. Meanwhile, at Hannibal's house, Hannibal and Alana had dinner, but they soon retired to his room where they undressed and he laid straight onto his back as she straddled and rode him. He sat up a little to kiss her breasts and stomach, and she threw her head back. They had sex for three hours and fell asleep right after. The next morning, Hannibal brought her breakfast in bed and she ate it, but also scooped a bit of the meat into a petrie dish for analysis. She did believe Mischa but she needed others to believe it too. Not just herself, Margot and Abigail. She also later took a morning after pill.

As time overlapped, Margot and Alana were introduced by Hannibal, who didn't know they were together yet. They kept their composure and said hello, surprisingly keeping Hannibal from realizing they already know each other. Meanwhile, Abby and Abigail hung out together a lot. Abby and Will used to see Hannibal so Hannibal already knew Abby, but was just introduced to Abigail after Will's incarceration. During that point though, Abby was also introduced to Beverly Katz, who after five seconds and a handshake, she saw a premonition. A flashback to how Beverly met Will: How she ruined his process of how he deduces a killer's MO towards a vic. She rushed over to Mischa's later that day to tell her.

"I can't trust her, Mischa. She may be the key though to get Will out. Hannibal's told me a few times that he wants to push Will to go primal in a way." Abby explained over tea and cookies one afternoon at Mischa's house.

"An excellent idea, Abby. Have you collected any DNA from Will's place that Hannibal may've left behind?" Mischa asked.

"I did feel Hannibal's DNA on a fishing lure that still stayed attached to his workdesk. I took it off and brought it here, in case you have an idea." In deed, Mischa did. Before Simonetta died, she had taught Mischa a spell on conjuring yourself into someone else. She needed the blood of the person she would want to turn herself into and then put it into a potion, drank the potion and instantly turned into Hannibal. She then went into Hannibal's house and then saw Bev looking into his fridge for meat that may be Human.

Meanwhile, the real Hannibal was actually visiting Will at the same time Mischa was killing Beverly.

"I did what I had to do, Will." Hannibal said as he was trying to break through to Will.

"I don't hate you, but it'll take a long time to regain my trust in you." Will paused before taking a breath. "Doctor Lecter."

"Fair enough, Will. I don't blame you for that." Hannibal said as he walked a little closer to Will's cell and whispered softly to him. "I'm in love with you and realized such when I thought Tobias Budge killed you. I thank God everyday your early stages of Encephalitis saved you since that day. I pray that one day, we will repair what we had." Hannibal then shed a tear before walking back to his chair and picked up his jacket and left. Frederick, who was listening the whole time, was shocked by the revelation. He never knew his colleague to be interested in more than women. He was going to write a great chapter in a book that he would consider to be a love story in disguise. But in the meantime, work came before pleasure masked as work.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

When Hannibal had come back, Beverly had been frozen and already cut up into horizontal slabs. He wasn't expecting that, but then he found a note.

"Apologies if I frame you, do what you must." Hannibal read on the card as he then went to work putting Beverly's slabbed remains in cylindrical containers and putting the containers in a slaughter house. Based on the amount of time, she was murdered while Hannibal was visiting Will. When Will got the news of her murder, he sent Matthew Brown to "kill" Hannibal, but he actually wanted Matthew to send Hannibal a message of "I know you didn't do this despite my knowing you're really the Ripper.". However, Brown took it too far and tried to actually kill Hannibal. Surprised that Will did have it in him to orchestrate a kill like this, but Brown did manage to get the message to him as well, Hannibal was ecstatic either way. Even when Jack broke into the event and prevented Brown from killing Hannibal.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

About a month later, Will was released and Hannibal was continuing as his doctor.

"So how do you feel now about me? Is your trust in me still broken?" Hannibal asked. He was acting like a little puppy looking for approval from his master.

"You are doing quite well so far in your regaining my trust. But still a way's away." Will said as Hannibal offered him a cup of tea.

"If it's anything to note, Abby's still alive, but she's safe. She'll really wanna see you when the time is right." Hannibal said as Will gave a small smile at that.

"When the time is right, I'd like that." Will said as suddenly, a knock on the door happened. Hannibal went to answer it and saw it was Margot.

"Margot, what a pleasant surprise. But I thought you weren't gonna be here until 5:00." Hannibal said.

"Sorry, Doctor. It couldn't wait. Mason wants to have a baby with me." Margot said, shuddering at the idea of Mason actually touching her like he did her astral projections when she snuck out to actually experience sex with Alana.

"That's quite tragic. Doesn't he understand that could turn out poorly for the baby as time goes by?" Hannibal asked, his face twisted more than if he ate a sour candy.

"What do you expect? He's a sadist." She said as she walked into Hannibal's office, realizing Hannibal had a guest already. "Will." Margot said shocked.

"Margot? Wow, you look amazing." Will said as he got up and shook hands with her. "How long has it been since college?"

"Almost ten to fifteen years. You studied Criminology and Forensic science, I studied Animal husbandry." Margot said.

"They used to call us the Cattle Copple." Will said as they both giggled.

"Ah, you know each other." Hannibal budded in.

"Oh, Hannibal. I'm so sorry. Yes, Margot and I were roommates in college. I went back to New Orleans to study Criminology and Forensic science before joining the Police Academy and Margot learned Animal Husbandry and also took electives in horseback riding and culinary arts." Will said as he turned back to Margot. "So Margot, do you still ride?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, and I live back on the farm. Mason's still a pig and gets worse by the day." Margot said.

"Well I should probably get home if you and Hannibal are to do a session." Will said as he cleared out, but not before bidding Margot a good night and saying the same to Hannibal. A couple hours after Will was home with the dogs, he got a mysterious visitor.

"I need your help." Margot barged in as she shushed the dogs.

"With what? And how did you find where I live?" Will asked.

"Confession time, I've been dating Alana Bloom since high school." Margot said as she pushed Will on the bed. "That lady I was talking on the phone with every three weeks? Alana."

"What are you doing?" Will asked frantically as Margot began to tie his wrists to the headboard.

"I'm desperate. I need someone else to fuck me so I can produce an heir." Margot said as she undid Will's pants. "I can't let Mason impregnate me and you're the only guy I ever felt comfortable with. I told Alana about how close we were in college and she didn't mind, even confessing that you kissed her last year. Not jealous one bit, I would've too when we were in college if I didn't already love Alana." Margot then proceeded to get off the bed and strip off her underwear.

"But if you love Alana, why me? Why use me?" Will asked as Margot began to straddle him again.

"I know you wanna be a dad someday too." Margot said as she kissed Will before sinking down onto him, the feel of each other's warmth driving the both of them wild. Margot rode Will like she was riding a horse throughout the experience. Will was more of a screamer than the both of them. It was very well realized that Will had been touch starved from the beginning. They both screamed as Will eventually came inside Margot, Margot following with her own earth shattering climax. After, Margot untied Will's wrists and got her underwear back on.

"Thank you, Will." Margot said as she got ready to leave.

"Wait, I've heard you say Mason's a sadist. Where'll you go to hide from him?" Will asked.

"I've got a friend I'm gonna live with for two weeks. You might know her. She lived with Alana before we all met in high school." Margot said as she drove home to Mischa's while Will locked the door.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................  
Two weeks later  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Mischa and Alana were preparing as Mischa was about to do a birth induction spell to make Margot give birth to a boy, which Mischa could feel was going to happen. Alana was boiling water, Mischa was casting the incantation and grinding Mandrake root, bay leaf and apple skin.

"To protect you and the baby, as well as ease the pain during birth." Mischa said as she rose her hands over Margot's stomach, making the baby grow faster as she continued her incantation and eventually Margot's water broke. Margot started screaming in pain as the baby began to come and Alana came with the freshly boiled water and some sanitizer.

"I've got you, baby." Alana said as she took Margot's hand and they smiled as Mischa delivered the baby.

"It's a boy, Margot. Congratulations." Mischa said as she sterilized the scissors and offered the cutting of the umbilical cord to Alana.

"Hannibal. We should name him after Hannibal. No matter how bad his crimes are, he still gave us this opportunity to have this baby." Margot said as she smiled at Mischa, who approved at the idea.

"Hannibal Bloom-Verger." Alana said as she kissed Margot's cheek. "Speaking of, when Mason dies, will you marry me?"

"When?" Margot responded.

"When. Hannibal will wanna help kill him because of everything Mason's done." Alana said.

"When that day comes, yes." Margot said as she kissed Alana deeply as the baby slept in her arms. Just then, Alana and Margot got a call from Hannibal.

"Alana, why are you answering Margot's cell? She's been missing our weekly sessions the last two weeks and Will already told me about their little encounter from the night they reunited in my office." Alana grew white as a ghost and realized she needed Hannibal to know his sister is alive. Mischa agreed and Margot knew she needed to introduce her psychiatrist to the new baby. So Alana had Abigail go to Hannibal's and take him and Abby to Mischa's.

"It's about time you met my adopted mother, Abby already has but you haven't, Hannibal." Abigail said as after driving them to her place, they slowly entered the house and Hannibal looked around the humble yet still so luxurious home. He almost did a double take when he saw a pendant hanging on the wall that he recognized as Mischa's after Simonetta gave it to her before her own demise, a pendant that had seemingly gone missing in his office just after Beverly had been killed in his home while he was away at the BSHCI visiting Will.

"I remember the day Mama gave me that pendant. She said that it gives you powers as long as you love more and more through the years." Mischa said as she came up behind Hannibal. "You said it was a rite of passage for me to receive it as Mama had previously told you her mother passed it down to her when she was my age at the time."

"This has to be a dream." Hannibal said as Mischa started tearing up.

"I remember the games of Hide and Seek we used to play around the castle, I always tried to scare you but you were always one step ahead of me. Then you would growl like a bear before I jumped out, I'd feign being scared and as I ran, you'd tackle me to the ground and tickle me. I always enjoyed those days."

"Me too." Hannibal started feeling a warm liquid forming in his eyes as well. "I hated the days I had to go to school because it meant less time playing with my sister."

"I felt the same pangs, never getting time to play with you." Mischa and Hannibal were both overtaken by emotions as they longed the good old days of their early youth. Hannibal gained courage despite the potential heartache of it being a hallucination or dream and turned to face Mischa. She still looked fairly young in spite of the long amount of years since she faked her death. Hannibal then touched Mischa to see if she was real and when he realized Mischa was real and alive, he picked her up, spun around with her in his arms, laughed and cried as he embraced the sister he thought he lost years ago. The tears started running harder as he held her tighter. Tears turned into heavy whimpers and sobs as Hannibal started kneeling down, Mischa sitting with him on the floor.

"I thought I lost you." Hannibal said as he began to regain some semblance of composure.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I truly am. I needed to get away so you didn't worry about me. I realize now that was damaging to you." Mischa said as she wiped her eyes and wiped Hannibal's tears away from his eyes. Suddenly, Hannibal heard a baby crying and he went to investigate. What he found was awe inspiring and shocking at the same time as he saw Margot nursing the baby.

"Hanni, meet your namesake. Hello, Doctor Lecter." She said soothingly as she got up and introduced baby Hannibal to Adult Hannibal.

"How did you give birth so fast?" Hannibal asked.

"The same way I faked my death." Mischa said as she came into the room after, wearing the pendant again. "I'm a witch, Hannibal."

"Did Mama know?" Hannibal said, slightly taken aback.

"Mama passed her gift onto me." Mischa explained and Hannibal smiled. But then he frowned a bit as he remembered Margot telling him about Mason.

"Mason, he'll find out about the baby. I have to stop him." Hannibal said as he tried to rush out.

"Not yet." Mischa said as she wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "We need to trick Will into thinking I didn't get to have the baby." Margot said.

"We'll pretend Mason found out, found me and took out my reproductive organs." Margot said as Mischa produced an astral projection of Mason as he went to the house. The truth was that after Mason said he wanted to impregnate Margot to produce an heir with her, he went out of the country on business. But Will wouldn't have to know that as soon, Will would want to kill Mason but then Hannibal would do what he was thinking of doing. Hannibal went with the plan but he had to take Will aside after this altercation that was supposed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if I threw in that twist that Hannibal didn't really kill Beverly and Will knows Abby's alive before Margot has sex with Will? And so what if I also threw in that twist that Will and Margot went to college together? There's a WillxMargot smut fic I read where Margot's a dragon and she knew Will in high school. I took inspiration from that.
> 
> Either way, PLEASE Comment. Comments really help and I like feedback from you, so please comment.


	4. Will's first kill and Hannibal's struggle with Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to the decoy Mason who acts like the real Mason but is even crueler about the possibility of Margot losing the baby she promised Will with. Hannibal arrives and promises him he'll explain everything later, then Randall Tier's set up like Matthew Brown. Meanwhile, now that Hannibal has his beloved little sister back, he contemplates quitting his days being a Cannibal. Will wants Hannibal when he comes home to see Will has killed Tier and he confesses everything. After Mischa calls to let him know she's okay with his cannibalism, after cooking and eating Tier? Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more detail, this chapter will end with Hannibal kidnapping Mason at the airport and giving him the Psychedelics that cause him to hallucinate Hannibal with a pig's head and he later starts cutting pieces off and feeding them to the dogs as after the sex, Will lets Hannibal keep the spare he took when Will was away and Hannibal was taking care of the dogs.

The plan was on. The Decoy Mason was in the farm doing stuff on his own and Margot went to Will, doing theatrics. Theater was another elective she took in school as Will knew that, but this seemed too real. Added on by the fact that he knew what Mason was capable of as he had seen what Mason was like the day they met when Margot first went to school with him. Mason dropped her off and threatened to slap her. Will grabbed his wrist and using what his father had taught him when he was being bullied, twisted Mason's arm behind him and bent him forward as Will whispered that if he ever saw him hurt Margot or threaten to do so, he would finish his sorry existence off himself, then kneed him in the face, nearly breaking his glasses. Thus the birth of the Cattle Copple. Will went into the farm after Margot took him there and there was the decoy.

"Oh, so YOU'RE the Baby Daddy." Mason snootily mocked out. At that, Will pulled out his gun and aimed it at his head. Hannibal admired Will's bravery.

"You know the price, Mason. I warned you before what I would do if you hurt Margot or threatened it again. Margot told me everything. The rapes she suffered, the forced abortion and hysterectomy? Time to die now, prick." Will was about to pull the trigger when Hannibal jumped out.

"Will. I'll take care of him." Hannibal said.

"Like you promised you'd take care of Margot? Alright, Doctor Lecter. But you know I'm not gonna trust you again for as long as I live." Will said with tears in his eyes. Will had begun to fall for him since he saved that patient who that EMT was killing, so it had killed him that after all that progress, Hannibal had once again broken his faith in him. He was breaking down in his house when he heard Randall Tier break into his house through the back window. Hannibal had sent him to tell him the truth but Randall wanted to kill him as badly as Matthew Brown wanted to kill Hannibal.

"Dr. Lecter sends a message. Your baby's alive, his sister's magic." Randall said as he grabbed Will in a chokehold. Unfortunately for Randall, he underestimated Will as a cop. He threw Tier over his shoulder despite the decade long injury and started knocking him out. Then he took the unconscious Tier to Hannibal's where after realizing it was a ploy, he had been happy crying. Hannibal had to stay quiet. So he was going to give him Tier's organs to use for dinner.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Hannibal had not touched the corporeal astral projection of Mason when he had killed it. Alana told Mischa who had to call Hannibal later to let him know it's okay if he did it still. But in the meantime, since Hannibal had found his long lost sister, his beloved Mischa alive and living her best life, and also a witch, he knew he should stop. But it was quite a surprise when he saw a giggling and bloodied Will almost stripped down to his boxers and kinda mimicking Julia Roberts in that scene in Pretty Woman when she was naked in a chair wearing nothing but a tie and drinking a glass of red. Will was doing all but wearing a tie. That and "Songbird" by Kenny G playing in the background, along with Will being completely naked were missing from the equation.

"Will?" Hannibal asked when he found the younger man in the foyer with a dead and blood-dripping Tier on the floor.

"Randall told me everything. I'm really sorry I snapped, Hannibal." Will sat his wine glass down and got up to embrace Hannibal. "I figure you can harvest him, make a fantastic stew with some exotic Aphrodisiac spices and then the two of us can retire to your room for dessert." Will pulled Hannibal in and kissed him deeply. But then Hannibal pulled away.

"I don't want to cannibalize people anymore." Hannibal said abruptly.

"What? But you're Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter. You're the Chesapeake Ripper. I've gone past it and I've loved you since you instantly saved that vic of the EMT. You loved me since Budge killed those cops that were escorting me and you thought I was in the chaos. Cannibalism, as much as I hate to say it, is what brought us together, baby." Will realized he was a bit tipsy from the wine when he threw in the "Baby". Funnily enough, so did Hannibal. They both giggled and Hannibal held Will to his chest and explained everything.

"Mischa, my sister who I thought was eaten by a beggar in the woods when I was younger? She's alive." Hannibal said as he was stroking Will's back. "She was the reason I became a cannibal in the first place, as it was my becoming, when she had been killed. But now that she's alive, I don't think I can go on with my conscience being haunted by all the people I ate." Will stroked his hair.

"Oh, and all the work I put into putting Randall down for nothing. Alright, I completely understand but I will miss those protein scrambles you made as well as the dinners you invited me to. But in the meantime? Let's skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Will said and Hannibal giggled as Will slowly took his boxers off and shot off upstairs. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Stay on the landing and I'll take you there in a minute." Hannibal said as a phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Hannibal asked.

"Margot and Alana said you didn't cut up the decoy Mason for dinner. Something wrong?"

"I can't cannibalize anymore now that I have you back." Hannibal said when he recognized Mischa's voice.

"Oh brother. I'm okay with you killing and eating people. I blamed myself for what happened the last year when I first met Will, but you can still do it. I'm moving past everything." Mischa promised as Hannibal smiled at the approval of his eating people. He then called to Will once they disconnected and told Will he won't leave Cannibalism afterall. Will then got dressed and they cooked a stew together.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"So Mischa called as I had gotten upstairs and she approved your protein preferences?" Will said after having a second helping of the Tier stew.

"Yes, I was quite shocked but I wasn't shocked at all about her being a witch so I can see how she'd approve of my Cannibalism." Hannibal had finished after only one bowl. "I did kill the fake Mason though." Hannibal accidentally slipped.

"Fake Mason?" Will asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Will. Mischa, Margot and Alana wanted to deceive you by saying Mason had killed the baby when Mischa had induced Margot's pregnancy two weeks after. I had to keep quiet but I asked them to let me tell you about the baby via Randall." Hannibal explained.

"It doesn't matter, the baby's alive." Will said as he kissed Hannibal deeply and after finishing his second helping of Tier, helped put up, washed dishes with Hannibal drying and started stripping back down. Hannibal looked on amused as Will took off his boxers one last time and headed back onto the landing of Hannibal's staircase. Hannibal chuckled as he untied his tie and followed after his new lover.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Have you ever done anything with a man before, Will?" Hannibal asked.

"I almost did with a guy back in college. Margot tried to convince me to do it but then after I gave him oral, I guess I didn't do a good enough job for him and I was boring as a result." Will said as he laid on the bed.

Hannibal smiled as he stripped down to his own underwear and Will admired Hannibal's muscular body.

"You look gorgeous." Will said as Hannibal blushed.

"You're a vision yourself, Will." Hannibal said as he crawled onto the younger man and kissed him deeply. He then went to the bedside table and put on a condom before lubricating the condom and Will's entrance. Hannibal looked in Will's eyes intensely as he fingered the young man before entering him. Hannibal kissed Will's neck while doing this, rubbing Will's prostate when he found it. Will gasped and groaned as Hannibal continued his ministrations until finally, Will said he was ready.

"Hannibal, I'm ready. I want you inside me now." Will pleaded as he kissed Hannibal deeper than the last few kisses they've shared. Hannibal moved between Will's legs so he was closer to the younger man on the bed, then he entered Will deeper than he did with his fingers, causing Will to gasp harder and this time, scream yes. The squeegel of Hannibal thrusting into Will's rump, the bounce of the springs as it got intense, the yelps and yeses that Will cried out were all music to Hannibal's ears as he kissed Will's chest, neck, throat and feeling all over his body. Will arched into Hannibal's body as he felt he was doing everything right. At the end of the angelic session, they were spent, Will was multiorgasmic and Hannibal was itching to keep Will close.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"I guess you should probably know. Miriam Lass lives on a farm with Amnesia. She has a family she adopted when I left her on the farm." Hannibal confessed. "I carved a fake arm and planted her blood inside it."

"You gave her a new life?" Will asked. "And you still taunted Jack." He started giggling hard at the idea.

"It is pretty funny, isn't it?" Hannibal asked.

"Not for Jack of course, but what can you do?" Will nuzzled Hannibal's right nipple and kissed up his clavicle.

"Bella's dying, Mischa should go over to assess her situation. I myself tried to kill her before but I decided to bring her back. She slaps hard."

"I remember Jack bringing it up. Mischa should go over." Will agreed and they kissed and made the promise to call Mischa the next morning as they were tired from the sex.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day, Mischa went into Jack and Bella's place. Jack asked why she was here and assessed Bella's illness. She then went back to Jack.

"Agent Crawford, are you aware the lung cancer your wife has in incurable?" Mischa asked.

"No. But I believe miracles happen nonetheless." Jack said as Mischa shook her head.

"Agent Crawford, I've read your wife's aura and she wants to die on her own terms. She's dying already and she's not gonna make it. I think you need to let her go." Mischa then prepared for a spirit release ritual, one she once saw Simonetta perform after a pet had been shot to death after falling ill. Jack helped and Bella said her goodbyes to Jack and their children as she was then given a mixture of natural poisons and then Mischa read an incantation in Lithuanian. A poem about swallows that Simonetta had written years ago when she met Richardas in college. Bella's soul was extracted from her body through her mouth in the form of a dove and was let out of the house. Jack cried in sadness but was happy that Bella couldn't feel pain anymore. The girls thanked Mischa and Jack did the same before retreating to his office. The girls later contacted Hospice care and they took her to be cremated.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Margot brought the baby into Hannibal's house later in the week and said that Mason was coming home. Will happened to be there reheating the stew and was enjoying the food when he heard little Hannibal squealing with delight as Hannibal was tickling his foot. He came out of the kitchen and saw that Margot and the baby were here.

"Hey, Will. I didn't know you were gonna be here." Margot said. "But as long as you're here, come meet your son." Margot then handed little Hannibal over and the baby boy lightly pawed at his daddy's shirt, as if he knew Will was his daddy.

"Hi, baby boy. I'm your daddy." Will said as he kissed little Hannibal's forehead. "So what's his name?"

"Hannibal. We decided that we should name him after Dr. Lecter. Alana then proposed to me after." Margot said as she smelled the stew. "Mmm, is that stew? I do like a good stew. What kind?"

"Randall Tier." Will said as Margot chuckled and asked for a small bowl. Hannibal held Baby Hannibal in the meantime. During the luncheon of sorts, Margot dropped the news.

"Mason's coming home tonight. I was wondering if Hannibal could kidnap him tonight." Margot said as she took another spoonful. "This is really good. Did you put Aphrodisiac spices in this?" Margot asked, changing the subject temporarily.

"My idea. Hannibal went along with it and we had sex as a result." Will said as Margot congratulated him and went back to the task at hand.

"Hannibal hates Mason too and he actually was about to kill him when Mischa stopped him after we had my and Alana's Hannibal."

"That's Hannibal for you." Will said as he took another bite. "So what time does Mason get to the airport?"

"3 PM, I figured Hannibal can don a disguise and take him from there." Margot said as she finished her bowl.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Three hours later, Will was taking a walk after going to a doctor's appointment he'd forgotten to go to and he was going there with Abigail, who'd gotten close to him since he'd become a father figure to Abby. When he got home, he saw his door was open and unlocked. to see Mason cutting pieces of his face off and feeding strips to the dogs.

"Mason?" Will asked when Mason got into talking about how he watched his two hunting dogs cannibalize each other one morning when he was an early teen. "Are you feeding yourself to my dogs?" Will asked in an impressed voice.

"Why, yes. Mason said as he cut off another piece of his cheek. Hannibal smiled as he wrapped an arm around Will's waist.

"Is it okay to feed pieces of him to the dogs? I mean it's not that I mind you introducing them to a new culinary world of food tasting. I don't, but Mason's pretty nasty." Will asked him. Hannibal chuckled a bit.

"I tested his blood before I pumped him full of Psychedelic drugs. He's clean." Hannibal said. Will gave a small smile before Mason exclaimed he was hungry. "Cut off your nose and eat it." Mason did so and explained how he tasted. Will was heavily amused at the sight.

"He's yours to gut if you want to." Hannibal said as he kissed Will's hair. Will took a long look at how pathetic Mason looked and gave Hannibal a sly smile before groping his groin.

"He's your patient, Dr. Lecter. You do what YOU think is best." Will purred as Hannibal gave a bright, yet composed smile and snuck over behind Mason, then broke Mason's neck, but didn't kill him. Then he called Margot and Alana to bring him home. An ambulance was called some time later and by the time they came for the lump of facially carved up flesh, Will had immediately jumped Hannibal and they only used spit, bareback the whole rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT! Kudos and bookmarking are good too but PLEASE comment. I want your feedback.


	5. The Dimitri and the nursing back to health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal helps Frederick hide from Jack and introduces him to Mischa. Mischa takes care of him and they fall in love. Jack eventually finds him and Miriam Lass comes back from the farm, doesn't identify Frederick as the person who kidnapped her but then sees a previous person from her past life about to choke Frederick. She misses and Mischa has to repair his skull. Smut ensues near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Frederick is a schmuck who doesn't really deserve love but I kinda had this idea that Mischa finds love in the most unlikely of places. Hope you like either way though.

Frederick woke up after being knocked out. Abigail and Abby had learned from Hannibal as they had the body of Abel Gideon in one room and two FBI agents who had been sent to protect him in the foyer cut up like Hannibal would. They apologized but explained that Hannibal was tied up at the moment. Which was half true as Will was riding Hannibal while Hannibal was in a rope shackle, his arms attached to Will's headboard. Margot brought out a kink apparently. Frederick was confused but realized he needed to get out as fast as he could before Jack blamed him for this. He'd been psychotic in wanting to catch the Ripper since Bella died and it was destroying his mental health.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Frederick ran and ran until he found himself at Will's house in Wolf Trap. He was amazed he could run that far, citing the probable adrenaline pumping through him from the framing. He miraculously ran up the stairs and knocked rapidly and hard on the door. Will heard the rapping and had to get off of Hannibal.

"I'll be right back." Will said as he put on Hannibal's shirt and kissed Hannibal's nose. He walked out of the bedroom and opened the door to a blood-caked Frederick.

"Well this is awkward." Frederick said as he saw Will in Hannibal's shirt and JUST that.

"You're telling me." Will said as he looked Frederick up and down all covered in blood.

"Can I use your shower?" Frederick asked as he was let in. Frederick went straight to the bathroom and Will went to untie and properly redress Hannibal and himself.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Once Frederick got dressed in clean clothes and Will and Hannibal made tea and set out some cookies Will bought from the grocery store. Frederick then explained everything as he ate a cookie.

"Abby's gone out?" Will asked.

"You know she's still alive?" Frederick asked in shock.

"Hannibal didn't want me to lose anymore of the respect I had reduced for him after framing me." Will explained. "So she and Abigail did what they did to Gideon and the two FBI agents protecting you?" Will asked. "Babe, did you know they did this?"

"Of course not, Mischa would've told me." Hannibal explained. Just then, Agigail came over.

"Hey, Abby wanted to tell you about something. Oh, I guess you know." Abigail said as she saw a cleaned up and newly sore Frederick and was allowed to come in.

"What did Abby wanna say?" Will asked as Hannibal poured her a cup of tea.

"So she had a premonition." She started as she took the tea and sipped it. "She started getting them when she met Beverly Katz. She had one last week about Frederick. So we went to his place and took what was left of Abel Gideon to die there. Then she killed him, chloroformed Frederick and took apart the FBI Agents apart." Abigail explained.

"Abigail, any chance you and Abby can take Frederick to Mischa's? If Jack's gone off the deep end since Bella died, he'll think Frederick did the murders and running away is considered an act of guilt." Hannibal said as Frederick gulped down the rest of his tea.

"Sure. Do you need the dogs taken in for a while as well? Mom has plenty room for pets and doesn't mind dogs. Especially a hoarde of seven."

"Sure. They eat fish and lamb with a few veggies that are good for dogs." Will said.

"Alright. Mom makes the best Cod." Abigail said as she brought Frederick and the dogs over to Mischa's. Meanwhile, Will purred while he and Hannibal watched through the window.

"Jack's going to catch up eventually, I am worried about him." Hannibal said.

"Yeah, I am too. But I'm sure your sister'll do everything in her power to take care of him. In the meantime?" Will then pulled Hannibal back from the window with his tie. "Wanna do it in your office? I've been kinda into gripping onto the ladder while you get on top of me since that day I told you about the woman I felt I was the killer of." Hannibal blushed at that.

"Was that why you asked Abigail to take the dogs for you?" Hannibal asked with a smirk as Will suckled on his mandible.

"You know me as well as I know me more when I'm with you." Will said as he pulled Hannibal to the front door and made out with him.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

"Mom, I'm home. Sorry I didn't call before, but Will asked to let the dogs come home with me and a guest for a bit." Abigail said as she guided the dogs and Frederick in.

"Big house." Frederick said as he took his shoes and coat off.

"Mom's a Countess afterall. Even if Uncle Hannibal didn't know she was still alive until after my Aunt Alana's stepson was born." Abigail said with a faint smile. "I'm gonna make some dog food, you just get comfortable." Frederick sat down in a chair and relaxed, waiting until his other house host came down from wherever she was to greet him. "So where's Abby?" Frederick asked.

"Oh, she's babysitting baby Hannibal right now. Aunt Alana and Margot had a weekend getaway that needed to be done. Aunt Alana's been having Margot and baby Hannibal live with her so Mason never knows about him until it's time to kill Mason." Abigail salted and peppered the Cod and Pork and blended it with some Broccoli. At the same time, Frederick was about to eat a nut from a bowl when Mischa stopped him, causing him to drop the nut.

"Sorry about that, those aren't nuts. That's dry Cat food. I use it to summon my dead cat." Mischa explained as she entered the room. Frederick chucked it back in the bowl and wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Thanks. Frederick Chilton. Sorry again for trying to eat your ghost cat-summoning cat food." Mischa chuckled a bit and shook Frederick's other hand.

"It's fine. Mischa Lecter. Hannibal's told me about your work. Come sit, have lunch with me in the Foyer. The Tuna salad is as much a poem as Crab salad." Mischa ushered Frederick in and had lunch with him. She was right, the Tuna salad WAS a poem. As were the cheddar straws she had made herself. "A simple cracker recipe using pie crust and cheddar cheese. I once dated a Southerner who passed down the family's own recipe to me." Mischa said.

"I hate to assume, but was this Southerner Male or Female? Because I'd hate to assume your Gender Identity as well as the place of a man or woman in the household." Frederick said.

"I appreciate that, Dr. Chilton. The Southerner was a woman, she had a sister who was about to have a baby. That was about 8-9 years ago." Mischa then took another finger sandwich and took a delicate bite. Frederick followed suit. "What about you? Have you had any previous lovers?" She asked.

"To be fair, I've mostly had crushes. Never had a girlfriend OR boyfriend. Mostly because I was afraid to ask them out. Among them, your brother. We went to Medical school together after he finished his medical program at Johns Hopkins." Frederick began to blush. "He had this sexual flair about him. Just OOZED this air that made him look like he owned the room he walked into. I did feel shocked though when he said he had feelings for Will one day when he was visiting Will. I was listening in because I needed to know information and felt that information and incriminating conversations between inmates could be needed to be turned in to the police." Mischa understood.

"How did that make you feel when Hannibal told Will that?" Mischa asked.

"Well it made me feel sad that Hannibal had found his one, a tad jealous that Will was the one, happy that Hannibal has a romantic interest, shocked that he was into guys at all and kinda mad at myself that I didn't get to him before Will happened." Frederick sighed but shook his head in internal agreement about something. Suddenly though, his body started groaning in pain, Frederick following suit. "Damn it, I forgot I can't eat meat." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Mischa asked as she dabbed a towel in Ice cold water.

"Last year, a patient at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Abel Gideon, took a kidney and part of my spleen. He thought he was Hannibal because I made him think he was Hannibal. He got angry with me and took revenge by taking out organs. He also kinda messed up my leg." Frederick sank down on the floor. "Here. Let me get this recipe my mother gave me." Mischa ran out to the Kitchen where she found the recipe and ingredients, which included cooked steak blood, Mandrake root, Ginger and Honey, mortar and pesteled and poured into a glass. When she came back, she held Frederick in her arms and had him drink it as she chanted a spell.

_Repair and Restore as you're drunk down  
Give this man what he's lost back then now_

After Frederick drank down the whole cup, the pain grew worse. "What's in this?" He asked.

"It's Mandrake Root, Ginger, Honey and cooked steak blood. My mother used it on my father years ago when they met. She saved him and he never knew how until one day when she was caught teaching me magic." Mischa dabbed the paper towel in more cold water and Frederick started screaming in pain until suddenly, the pain stopped and he was able to get up without his cane and felt his body circulating everywhere.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"A simple healing spell. And potion, the honey's to prevent infection. The Mandrake root helps with pain relief and the Ginger thins the blood. Speaking OF blood, Red meat restores blood platelets and muscles in the body. With the spell I cast, it also rebuilds muscles and organs." Mischa said as she took the glass to wash. "If Jack finds you, you should ask them to see if your organs are restored fully." Mischa said as she smiled at the slightly older man.

"How should I repay you?" Frederick asked, running towards the woman who just saved his life and gave it a second chance.

"You don't need to." Mischa said. "Funnily enough, my father fell in love with my mother after she gave him that potion. He gave her the world and his heart. Even defended her when he told his parents they were gonna marry." Mischa reminisced as she remembered the story Simonetta told her about when Simonetta first met Richardas. She sighed at the memory and Frederick suddenly broke the reverie by stealing a deep kiss from her. The kiss was sudden, but right somehow. Frederick touched Mischa's face as Mischa held his head in her hands. When they broke apart, they began to giggle uncontrollably and Mischa touched her forehead to Frederick's.

"Funnily enough, this is how Mama and Papa began their romance." Mischa smiled as they kissed again. Unfortunately, as they were about to consummate their newfound love, Jack knocked on the door hard.

"MS. LECTER! I KNOW YOU HAVE DR. CHILTON IN THERE! WE WANT HIM FOR THE MURDERS OF THE TWO FBI AGENTS AND ABEL GIDEON!" Jack screamed into the door.

"You have to run, I'll conjure you somewhere else so you can restart your life, I'll join you there." Mischa pleaded with him.

"You make me brave, Mischa. Hell, you make me more wanting to not be as corrupt as I was. I promise to be okay. It can't be too bad, right?" Frederick kissed her again before opening the door and walking to his fate. At the same time, Miriam Lass had shown up again, looking refreshed and happy.

"Hey, guys." Miriam said to Brian and Jimmy as they looked her up and down.

"No WAY, we thought the Ripper had left just your arm behind." Jimmy said as he walked around her before touching her face.

"Never. Actually, he helped me a lot. Jack was a real pressure point. I can't remember what he looks like and to be honest? I don't care really. I have a new life at a farming town. I've adopted his kids and maybe we'll have one on the way." Miriam said as Jack brought in Frederick.

"Speaking of Jack, he's lost it since Bella was allowed to kill herself." Brian said.

"Whoa, I obviously missed a lot." Miriam remarked.

"No kidding." Jimmy said. "Will Graham, your old lecteur? Dating Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

"I was actually going to talk to Hannibal that day I went missing. I then woke up in a kitchen and someone matching his figure, though I don't remember completely, anyway he did something he described as Psychic Driving to get me to forget this life here." Miriam said as she sat down for a little bit, feeling a headache coming on. "I've been getting headaches since I started to remember. Must be the stress." Miriam explained away. Just then, Jack saw Miriam and ran over to her.

"I think I got the man who took you. Wanna see if it's him?" Jack asked as Miriam reluctantly went over.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

When she saw Frederick, nothing rang any bells. "This isn't the Ripper, though I do remember him. We went to interview him during the original Ripper case." Miriam said. However, she suddenly hallucinated a man she put down when she was a recruit behind Frederick. He would put down men who he deemed scuzzy and it looked like Frederick was about to be targeted as a potential vic.

"Not again, you're not getting away. I don't know how you survived but I'm gonna kill you again you sick Son of a bitch." Miriam said to herself as she took Jack's gun and ended up aiming and shooting...at Frederick. Jack called 911 and Miriam realized what she had done and was sent to get an MRI.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Hannibal and Will had gotten the call as well. Luckily they called Hannibal's office first as a lucky hunch as Hannibal and Will'd been in there all evening since Abigail took Frederick and the dogs from them for the time being. The ladder was surprisingly sturdy after an innumerable amount of rounds. All of which Will proved to be insatiable.

"Another round, baby. Please." Will said as he was trying to hold onto Hannibal and the ladder at the same time.

"I have to pull away right now, Love. I'll take care of you when I get done on the phone." Hannibal said as he kissed Will's nose.

"Hello?" Hannibal answered.

"Hannibal? It's Jack. Miriam Lass is back. She just shot Frederick Chilton." Jack said as Hannibal's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Jack." Hannibal said as Will had to let go of the ladder and get redressed. "You caught Chilton and Miriam Lass came out of the woodwork, you just made her look to see if he was the Ripper and she shot him?" Hannibal repeated back and Will dressed faster than earlier in the morning when Frederick came by. "What hospital?" Hannibal asked as Jack stated and Hannibal wrote it down. Hannibal then went to retrieve his own clothes while Will went to get his shoes. When they got to the hospital, Jack and the man Miriam had been married to were in the waiting room.

"Miriam has your form you had of Encephalitis. Luckily, it was caught early." Jack said.

"Yes, but I want permission from you to clock your boss in the jaw and break it." Miriam's husband said to Will. "Miriam told me he was terrible, and I believe her now. I always thought she exaggerated his shit. Shooting this Chilton guy really got me to believe the worst this time."

"By all means, do it." Will said as the man turned to Jack after thanking Will and broke his jaw and then continued to break other bones in Jack's face, practically close to tenderizing Jack's face until Hannibal thought it was enough and pulled him off.

"Why do you and the small fry smell like sex?" Miriam's husband asked as Hannibal restrained him. Hannibal almost struggled at keeping him restrained when he was asked that question.

"I think we're gonna need a doctor for Agent Crawford as well." Will wisecracked as Jack was admitted and Frederick's doctor came in.

"Agent Crawford? Agent Graham?" The doctor asked as Will raised his hand.

"How's Dr. Chilton?" Will asked.

"His eye's damaged and his Mandible's worse for wear." Frederick's doctor said as suddenly, Mischa snuck into Frederick's room as he was recovering.

"Frederick, my love." Mischa said as she touched Frederick's face.

"Mischa. I wish I could see more of you, my love." Frederick said, crying.

"You can, I promise." She said as she kissed his nose and locked the door. Suddenly, she gave him more of the potion so it would work on more parts of his body. He drank it down and recited the spell.

_Repair and Restore as you're drunk down  
Give this man what he's lost back then now_

The pain was intense, but the Mandrake Root was induced so he couldn't feel it. He also tasted Carrot juice so it helped grow his eye some more. Milk was added for Mandible reconstruction and tooth regrowth and Frederick soon grew back to his normal self. The same handsome man she saw in him when they had met just hours ago.

"If Hannibal and Will have a Halloween party, I want to come with you as the couple from The Enchanted Cottage." Frederick said as he kissed Mischa, feeling used to having his jaw piece he lost only a couple hours ago.

"First, let's get you discharged." Mischa said as she said she needed to get out and went back to the waiting room.

"It's funny though." Frederick's doctor said. "You said a Doctor Abel Gideon had cut his organs out, but the missing organs have grown back. Even his leg's all better." Will and Hannibal frowned in confusion and Jack in pure shock. Just then, Mischa made herself known to the group and Will and Hannibal embraced her.

"Sister, you shouldn't have to see this through, we didn't expect Jack to find Frederick so soon." Hannibal said as he hugged and kissed Mischa's cheek.

"Actually, a wrench has been thrown into the plans anyway." Mischa said as doctors stormed in and said Frederick's been cured of his eye and jaw being destroyed. Will just slinked back into Hannibal's arms and Hannibal looked at Mischa wide-eyed.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

When Frederick was discharged and cleared of being the Ripper, He was released into Mischa's care and once Frederick was strong enough, they were both ready to take their relationship beyond kissing and cuddling. They were ready to take it to where they were about to the day Miriam shot Frederick.

"You can top if you want, I'm still a little weak from all the bedrest at the hospital." Frederick said as Mischa looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure? We can wait another month-" Frederick kissed her deeply as he began to lift her dress off and feel her body. Mischa moaned when he found the curvature of her bare rump and softly caressed it. He then ran his fingertips over her spine back and forth and Mischa gasped. Then she pulled the covers down from over Frederick and sank down on him. They rocked back and forth as she kissed his neck as he suddenly took dominance. He looked into her eyes as he thrusted into her. Each moan the two of them drew out of each other was an unspoken "I love you so much", something that Frederick never dared dream of saying to someone before until Mischa. Mischa wrapped her legs around Frederick's hips and Frederick growled in lust and love, feeling more and more crazy for Mischa by the minute. Eventually, the two of them climaxed simultaneously and then Frederick screamed out a marriage proposal. Mischa was taken aback as she breathed in after the release.

"Yes." Mischa said as she stroked Frederick's chest once they were caught up.

"Hmm?" Frederick asked, unsure of why she said yes.

"Yes, to marrying you." Mischa said as she kissed Frederick.

"Doctor and Mrs. Frederick Chilton." Frederick said before correcting himself. "But hypenating so it's Chilton-Lecter would probably be better, if you wanna keep your family name still, or you at least have to anyway since you wanna keep your title."

"Countess and Consort." Mischa giggled lightly, Frederick doing the same as they kissed deeply and went for a second round of love making, consummating their engagement in practice for consummating their wedding in the not so distant future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	6. Feeling dark magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inbetween Hannibal's escapades of hunting Humans and having his family expand over the past two years, he has a therapist. Unfortunately, during one of his visits with Mischa, she senses a dark aura around him in the form of a woman who used to be his patient. At the same time, Will discovers something shock and awe-worthy when he meets with Freddie Lounds to lay a trap for Jack to be settled down after he's gone too far following Frederick's shooting. Mischa has Alana, Abby and Jack's back when they're at Hannibal's house and Hannibal is hexed into believing Will betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia and Freddie come in.

2013

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I think I have fallen in love with someone." Hannibal had said as he had sipped a cup of tea he'd been given by his lifelong friend and therapist, Bedelia Du Maurier.

"Really?" Bedelia sounded intrigued. She almost pushed but it soon showed she didn't have to as he soon added more to his love declaration.

"A pseudo-patient I've been asked to study, Will Graham." This made Bedelia feel jealous and shocked at the same time. Hannibal Lecter breaking his oath as a psychiatrist as well as falling for another man? She suddenly sat down next to him.

"I feel I could give him more than just a push in finding the killer he's looking for at the moment." Hannibal said more. "I know I can't fall for patients, even if Graham isn't really my patient, he fascinates me. I just find him to be a potential equal." Hannibal smiled and Bedelia's blood boiled.

"Let's talk about something else." Bedelia changed the subject. "How's Franklyn? Is he still transferring his feelings onto you?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Now

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mischa and Hannibal were talking about their relationships and comparing notes while Frederick and Will were grilling together on Mischa's patio, Abigail playing with baby Hannibal while Alana and Margot were making sides.

"Frederick's a lot better when he's with you. I am surprised he has found a lover in you." Hannibal said. "Does he make you happy?"

"Always." Mischa said. "And when are you and Will gonna make it official?" Mischa asked interested in her brother's relationship.

"I'm going to take him to Florence to ask him to marry me next to a portrait at a museum. Primavera. Abby will be with us so she will take pics and tell everyone if he said yes." Hannibal said.

"I'm so proud of you, Brother." Mischa said as she hugged Hannibal, but started feeling something dark and cold. She suddenly gasped and pulled back.

"Is everything alright, Mischa?" Hannibal asked worried.

"Something's wrong, I feel it on you. It has nothing to do with your Cannibalism, trust me. But it's darker. Black magic. I felt it on you, Hannibal." Mischa explained. "Have you touched someone with a dark aura before?"

"Not that I can think of. There is a woman who I just reunited with today, she was gone for a few months after she realized I was the Ripper. She was my therapist. Her name's Bedelia Du Maurier." Hannibal said as Mischa ran to her book that Simonetta had given her before her and Richardas's deaths. That book was in a backpack she had to leave behind and another thing Hannibal had kept in his desk drawer until the night Beverly was killed. She went to take a look at the scripture and saw that Simonetta had met a woman with that last name years ago, and that she was expelled from their school because she had tried to steal Richardas from her. Meanwhile, Will had gotten a page.

"Damn it. I gotta go see Freddie Lounds, she's asking to meet with me and Abigail for some reason." Will said as he kissed Hannibal's cheek.

"Alright, dearest. But don't be late. Tonight's the night." Hannibal said as Will smiled and kissed him on the lips before parting. As he and Abigail departed, Abigail frowned in confusion.

"Tonight's the night?" Abigail asked Will when they reached his car.

"He's gonna bring Abby over tonight. Then we'll probably go on vacation." Will said as Abigail nodded understandingly.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie never used to be a Tabloid reporter. She was once a respectable columnist, writing respectful and respectable material that she was praised for. But when her paper closed, she was forced to take a job at Tattlecrime. She hated every second of it. Until she met Will. It was there she could feel all of the crimescenes Will had found that she decided to write respectful things about the crimes involved. Hannibal was actually a fan of her work covering the Ripper cases, and always wondered how she was able to know every detail. Will was actually about to find out.

"I'm an empath." Freddie said as she invited Will and Abigail in once they arrived.

"Is that how you know every detail?" Will asked. "Also, how are YOU an empath?"

"The second I come into contact with someone, the previous thing they witnessed before coming to my perimeter hits me like that iron hit Marv in Home Alone." Freddie explained.

"So what was the previous thing I witnessed?" Will asked to test her.

"I smell smoke, you must've been cooking when I paged you. I also feel giggly as if you're excited about something.

"I've been working on barbecue duty with Frederick Chilton. We're celebrating his engagement to Hannibal's sister." Will said.

"My adopted mother, Mischa." Abigail said as Freddie furrowed her eyebrows.

"You wanted us for something, though?" Will asked as Freddie remembered things from when she was little. She started going through her items from her parents' place and found a diary that read "To Freddie on her 21st birthday" on the front.

"Yes, but plans changed. I was originally supposed to ask you to pretend to kill me because I thought Hannibal was going to hunt me down but I sense he actually likes me. But now, I wanna meet Mischa." Freddie said as she was taken to Mischa's. When they got there, Hannibal and Mischa were both surprised. Mischa was even more surprised when they found she had a familiar diary.

"Mama's diary." Mischa said as she gasped.

"Ms. Lounds, how do you have that?" He asked.

"I'd like to read the last entry to you, so you can understand." Freddie said as she began reading. "My Richardas is dead, I'm the last one left. Well me and the babies. I meant to tell my darling Hannibal and my sweet Mischa that they were gonna be big siblings. But now, the family is shattered. I can feel it, Robertas is probably looking for them right now. The castle is a long wind around in the road so it wouldn't surprise me if it took him very long but he's also a Lecter so it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't take long at all to find them. I cast the spell on myself and had my new son and daughter. But because I was supposed to take a Cesarian, I'm going to bleed out soon. I wrapped my babies in my and Richardas's clothes and prayed over them that someone find our car soon. I love you all, My Frederica and Francis." Mischa covered her mouth and Hannibal fell to his knees.

"You're our sister. We didn't know we were going to have one but here you are." Mischa said as she hugged Freddie.

"But we need to find a brother." Hannibal said.

"I wouldn't know how or where to start." Freddie said.

"Come now. We'll worry about that in the future. Meanwhile, come have lunch with us." Mischa said.

"I don't know if it would bode well-" Will said as he was about to tell Mischa that Freddie was vegetarian. But then, Freddie smelled hot dogs.

"Mmm, is that Knockwurst?" Freddie asked curiously, surprising and shocking both Will and Hannibal.

"Don't look at me like that, I only said that quip about the salad being ruined by the meat because I had to keep my reputation as a staunch vegetarian even though I'm not really that. Hell, I once went down on a chicken and Apple sausage like Stephen Colbert did to that banana during his segment on the Prince Charles scandal on The Daily Show." Freddie said as she went to Frederick and asked him for a skirt steak and a few leaves of lettuce.

"Well, how enlightening." Hannibal said as he planned his next meal with Freddie in mind, Will smiling amused.

"We'll buy you a sausage machine when we back from vacation." Will said as Hannibal smiled.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later that day, Hannibal was running errands before the big trip when Bedelia bumped into him.

"Hannibal. How are you?" Bedelia asked.

"Wonderful. Things are even better with Will." Hannibal said. Bedelia's blood boiled even more as she heard Will's name.

"Really?" Bedelia asked.

"Yeah. I plan to propose to him in the future, but not until we go to Florence. I think we'll be going for three months. Just us and Abby."

"Abby?" Bedelia was curious as Hannibal explained things. Unfortunately, she was recording everything and after she and Hannibal parted, she sent the recording to Jack. It was then that Jack called Will and told him everything that was given to him. Will called Hannibal later that night when he was outside his house.

"Hannibal, Jack knows. I don't know what happened, but we have to cancel tonight. You and Abby have to go without me." Will said holding back tears.

"I can deal with Jack. Mischa needs to bring Abby and Alana, to make it look like a real bloodbath. Mischa can heal Frederick, she can heal them too. Alana especially." Hannibal said as Will nodded.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That night, it was all set. Jack snuck into Hannibal's house and they fought, Hannibal getting the upper hand. Will was told when to go in and waited until Abby apologized to Alana for what was about to be done, Alana saying it was going to be okay and Abby pushed her out the window. Then Abby went to Hannibal and Will went into the house to embrace like a family.

"I love you like I love a daughter, you're going to bloom so much while in Florence and you'll send me pics. Okay?" Will asked.

"I will, I promise." Abby said as she hugged him tightly before going to wait in the car.

"Take care of her." Will said as he kissed Hannibal again.

"I promise. I wish things were different tonight." Hannibal said.

"I wish that too. Now go. Mischa's gonna need to start healing people soon." Will said as Hannibal nodded and kissed him one more time before leaving. Unfortunately, Abby was pushed into the room by Bedelia who was wearing a black cloak Will remembers.

"Bedelia?" Will asked as she smiled evilly.

"You remember me from when you were first put in the asylum." Bedelia said. "I was the one who suggested Hannibal frame you for Abby's death." Bedelia confessed.

"What?" Hannibal asked shocked.

"Silence." Bedelia said as she then cast a spell at her one time lover and long time friend.

_Make this man my lover do  
Rip him away from his lover true_

With that, Hannibal walked over to Bedelia and kissed her in front of Will, feeling mad not at Hannibal as he was helpless under that incantation as shown with the purple light that shined in Hannibal's eyes, but he wanted to cook Bedelia then and there as she had taken HIS man.

"Look at him, he betrayed you. He may have not trusted you anymore than he had after you put him in jail for your crimes." Bedelia started saying. "Hurt him where it does most to people. Hurt him where he hurt you." Hannibal began doing just that. First, he grabbed at Abby and slit her throat, Abby began to choke. Then he walked up to Will.

"It's not your fault, baby. I'll find a way to fix this, I promise." Will said as he began to cry harder, and then Hannibal cut him in the stomach.

"Shh, think about your fishing place. Try to escape this." Hannibal said as he walked out into the cold rainy night. At the same time, after Mischa had healed Alana with the elixir she'd healed Frederick with, she immediately found Abby and Will and Abigail used the Sigil that was branded onto her to keep Abby alive, then they took her and Will to the hospital. Then Alana healed Jack and did the same thing.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

On a plane to Florence, Hannibal took a glass of champagne and Bedelia declined, then wrapped an arm around his. She was smiling as she thought she had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment. I'm DYING for feedback so please comment if you like this.


	7. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up a few days later in the hospital and Mischa assures him Abby survived the murder attempt thanks to the sigil Abigail attained after Mischa adopted her. Months later, once he's fully healed, he searches for Hannibal while Abby stays with Abigail to start a relationship with Cassie Boyle while Abigail's started dating Nick. During his trek to Florence, he stops over in Lithuania and meets Chiyoh, who allows him to kill and turn the Beggar into a giant Firefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it'd be fun to make Chiyoh Lady Murasaki's daughter from a previous relationship to make her relationship with Hannibal a bit more personal on a pseudo-sibling level. Also, Robertas was abusive towards her, but Hannibal was protective, thus making their relationship more personal. Hope you enjoy.

Will was in a forest, feeling the presence of a stag with black feathers. He thought at first his Encephalitis had returned, but it felt more than that. The Ravenstag, he had called it in the dream, invited him to climb on and ride it and he accepted silently, doing so until it led him to a creature with a lit match black head with antlers just as dark, and wearing a suit similar to a suit Hannibal'd wear. The Ravenstag urged Will to climb off and embrace the creature and Will decided to do so.

"William." The creature said when Will grew closer to it, only to realize that the creature turned more and more into Hannibal until he became just that. "I wanted you to know what my true form looked like in the off chance I'm broken out of this curse Bedelia put me under." Hannibal said as Will reached up to stroke his antlers. "I didn't want you to know at first, not until we were to consummate what would've been our betrothal."

"You were going to propose in Florence?" Will covered his mouth and his eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I always tend to screw up our relationship." Hannibal looked down on the ground and bowed his head down in shame.

"No, baby. No, I love you. You've ruined things before, but this isn't one of those times." Will stroked Hannibal's face as Hannibal touched foreheads with him.

"So you don't mind if I'm a Wendigo?" Hannibal asked.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Leviathan, I William Graham take thee Hannibal Lecter to be my lawful wedded husband to love honor and cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live 'til death do us part." Will began to cry as Hannibal kissed him deeply. Suddenly, he was waking up in a blinding white pain in his stomach, gasping hard and deep as Mischa and Frederick tried to get him to settle down.

"Will, it's Frederick. I'm here, Mischa's here, Abby's safe. You're in the hospital, Hannibal cut a gash into your stomach, but didn't cut deep enough to kill. Hannibal's gone." Frederick said.

"That much I remember, Frederick." Will managed to get out as Frederick frowned sorrowfully.

"Abby's safe? That's what you said before." Will looked at Mischa and Frederick and nodded.

"After I adopted Abigail, I put a sigil on her to keep Abby alive. They're not really twins, she's a corporeal Astral projection that stayed corporeal, so I had Abigail help keep Abby permanent." Mischa explained. Will soon began to cry, whether it was in happiness or exasperation was up to Will to decide. Suddenly, Abby and Abigail barged in and Abby hugged him.

"Jack wants to interview you. He knows you warned him off beforehand." Abby said as Will kissed her forehead.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, in Florence, Bedelia and Hannibal had assumed the identities of Roman Fell and his wife. Something they didn't really need to struggle with anyway as Roman told them it was time he and his wife retired anyway and Hannibal let them do so, until Bedelia used her black magic to snap their necks and implode them into just blood and organs.

"They would not have been any kind of trouble." Hannibal said as Bedelia looked at him.

"Just a formality, darling." Bedelia said cockily as she kissed him softly and stroked his jaw with just her index finger. "In case they ran to the police."

"I doubt they would've, I felt it in them, they really were kind enough to let us take their place." Hannibal said.

"Still, can't take too many chances." Bedelia then took Roman's and his wife's clothes, credentials and other personal belongings and took them to a house she'd bought in the center of the city. Once back there, they undressed and Hannibal made love to Bedelia, Bedelia taking turns topping and enjoying every second of Hannibal's exquisite body.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Once Will had started getting stronger and better, he told Jack to take their agreement and shove it, then went to find Hannibal. Abby didn't come with as she had started dating Cassie and Abigail had been dating Nick since Abigail was adopted by Mischa. Plus baby Hannibal needed a babysitter every few times Alana and Margot needed a vacation or to take care of Mason. Will fired up his boat he'd been working on since Jack first approached him and went across the ocean to find Hannibal in Florence. He followed the stars and followed maps to get to Europe. However, he ended up in Lithuania instead at one point. He decided that if he was to try and snap Hannibal out of this, he was to get the man who he thought killed and ate Mischa and turn him into a personal memory Hannibal had once shared with Will during their first session: Mischa going outside to the backyard and watching fireflies, chasing them to put in a jar she had Hannibal and Richardas put holes in to make sure they breathed. He easily found the Lecter family home and there, when he snuck into the castle, he was greeted with a sword to the throat.

"Who are you?" A woman with a Japanese accent asked as Will gulped and took out his credentials.

"Will Graham, I'm Hannibal Lecter's friend." Will told the youngish woman.

"Hannibal? Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's been possessed." Will said.

"Possessed? Oh no, a woman with blonde hair cast a spell on him?" Will's eyes bulged, wanting to know how she was able to understand that. "Nice to meet you, Will Graham." She took the sword off his neck and put it away. "Chiyoh Murasaki, I'm Hannibal's stepcousin."

......................................................................................................................................................................................

"My mother was a High priestess of magic from a long family line of Witches. She passed her gifts onto me after she died. When my mother married my stepfather, Robertas, it was around the same time Hannibal's parents had perished and Mischa had been eaten. Which you say she didn't really get eaten? Hannibal must've been really busy to not let me know." Chiyoh said.

"So what were you and Hannibal like together once he moved in?" Will asked.

"We were like brother and sister, but a part of himself still hated himself for what happened to Mischa. He imprisoned the Beggar in this house, was always able to find it, despite the pathway." Chiyoh offered Will something to eat. "But he was also a lot more fatherly to me than Robertas was. Mother protected me to an extent, but he always picked on me for wearing traditional Japanese outfits like Mother and at one point, tried to make me the maid. Hannibal would do his share of work, as Richardas and Simonetta, as he told me, taught me responsibility and bestowed it on him the moment he had become a big brother and he took that responsibility on like it was something he was born to be. It definitely skipped Robertas, he believed that younger siblings and children should be your slave."

"That's terrible." Will said as Chiyoh nodded in agreement.

"I had Hannibal though, Hannibal dared, defied even, Robertas and told him to clean up after himself for a change seeing as he does everytime he makes a mess and takes better care of me and my mother. He actually said that." Chiyoh smiled and Will's love for Hannibal increased. "I can feel your love for Hannibal. You'd be very lucky." She said as she continued. "Anyway, after Robertas died a few years later, Hannibal had a few nights of passion with my mother, which I approved since she needed the healing as one of the last things my stepfather had done was tell her she wasn't as pretty as she was when they first married. Hannibal of course thought otherwise, as did I." Chiyoh said sweetly of the cries of passion she heard her mother yelp and howl as Hannibal would caress and stroke and overall make considerably better love to her than Robertas ever would've. "Soon though, he had to stop doing it with her because he had to go to Johns Hopkins, and he asked me to guard the Beggar at the castle, which I've been doing for the last 20 years. I leave to get groceries and I keep the house clean even though Hannibal told me I could hire staff. But I don't mind."

"I need to kill the Beggar." Will said.

"Alright, take this bone. It should make for a bloody ending for him." Chiyoh said as she gave him a giant, sharp bone. "Then I wanna come with you. Hannibal's still brotherly to me and we write each other whenever Hannibal's not busy. I feel I should help snap him out." She then sent him to the dungeons of Lecter Manor where he visited the cage Hannibal had imprisoned years ago, and stabbed him in the neck with the giant bone, killing him instantly. Then he took the corpse, some empty bottles of wine and smashed it with a few snails laying around and planted the snails on the body with wire and the shards of glass from the broken bottles, then took a pic of the creation. When Chiyoh went to check on Will, she saw the firefly and smiled.

"That's a beautiful creation." Will smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"It is. It's also for Hannibal. He proposed to me in a dream." Will said as Chiyoh looked at him confused, but just shook it off, then they went to an airport to book a flight to Florence, but first they needed to retrieve Will's things from the boat.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Back at home, Mischa was giving Freddie lessons on witchcraft and Frederick was bonding with Abby, Abigail, the dogs and baby Hannibal.

"So I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable by living here." Frederick said during the conversation with Abigail.

"Frederick, you're don't make me uncomfortable. I am sorry you've lost your position at the BSHCI though." Abigail said.

"Nah, I wasn't cut out as a psychiatric curator anyway." Frederick said. "Besides, this is my true calling. To become a husband, father and stepfather."

"You know, there's still room for an adopted father, I wouldn't mind you adopting me. Also, congratulations to you and Mom becoming pregnant." Abigail smiled at them. "I'd be very happy to be a big sister."

"I appreciate that, Abigail." Frederick hugged her as Buster jumped up and licked Frederick's face. Over at the table, Mischa was teaching a spell to Freddie and she performed it successfully.

_"Crystal portal, find my Family  
A lost twin brother I need to see badly_

Freddie suddenly saw an image in a crystal ball of a tall, black-haired man, pursuing normalcy while trying to hide a dark side he never wants to let out. "That's him?" Mischa asked.

"That must be." Freddie said as she touched the ball and felt the dark side inside him. She instantly let go and gasped, telling Mischa what she felt. "He has a darkness about him, it feels like he's a serial killer but he doesn't want to be?" Mischa touched the ball and felt it too. "We need to get Margot to rescue Will and Hannibal to tell the news. At that same time, Hannibal had just killed a professor who had mocked his welcome speech to the museum the real Roman was planning to not be part of. Well technically, he wasn't happy when the Professor was rude, which he still was against rude people with or without the curse he was under, Bedelia just finished the job and he pointed out her killing him. At the end of the night, Hannibal was dressing into pajamas when he saw a pic of a dead body, the beggar, turned into a firefly. He smiled as he saw it as a sign that Will was coming to him. He then read a text from Will.

"I'm coming to save you, my love".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I'd really enjoy the feedback.


	8. Making it to Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Chiyoh make it to Florence and Will visits all of Hannibal's favorite places from his travels prior to Johns Hopkins. When he finds the Primavera, he awes in its beauty and Hannibal shows up, smiling despite Bedelia's power over him. However, True love breaks the spell everytime so Will takes Hannibal back to the house Bedelia bought and they kiss and make love for the first time since Bedelia cursed him. Bedelia comes home after a sweet fluffy moment post-coital and curses Hannibal again, trying to cut Will's head open to eat his brain when Mason's men, sent by Margot, kidnaps them, breaking Bedelia's spell again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will open with Pazzi's death and the fight with Jack.

"As you can see, Bedelia's started this mess. However, I know your family's past." Hannibal said as he opened Inspector Pazzi's stomach. "I also know you were on the case when I was killing here."

"You are Il Monstro though, Dr. Lecter." Inspector Pazzi said as he accepted his fate. "I won't live long enough, but I can still predict you won't be free long enough." That was of course his dying words as Hannibal threw him out the window and his guts hung out at the bottom of the building from which he was cast out. It was there that Jack had beat Will to Hannibal. Jack went inside and started beating the shit out of the Cannibal until Hannibal had escaped. Bedelia found him later at the house and healed him with a simple spell.

_"Fender bender, heal and mend  
Fix my love slave on whom I depend"_

The pain was excruciating, especially because of the dark magic. Hannibal put on black pants and rested while Will called Bedelia's cell, remembering a previous time Jack had interviewed her for more insight into Hannibal shortly before Hannibal was figured out.

"Hello." Bedelia said as she picked up her cell.

"Where are you two, Bedelia?" Will asked angrily as Bedelia frowned.

"How did you get this number?" She asked as Will said.

"Let's just say it was before you cursed my now fiancee. I want him back, bitch. Where. Are. You?" Will asked darkly.

"Sorry, wrong number." Bedelia replied as she hung up.

"DON'T YOU HA-" Will got cut off with a click and threw his phone. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"She hung up, didn't she?" Chiyoh asked as she got him a snack from the trolley. "Here, you need your strength."

"Thanks, Chiyoh." Will said as he started to dig in.

"Hey, you're gonna be my step-cousin-in-law, you deserve the niceties. Especially now." Chiyoh said as they started landing.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once landing and checking into a hotel, Chiyoh made sure to stay with all their stuff while Will went to the art museum. It was there, he had found the Primavera. At the same time, Hannibal had felt better and gone in casual clothes while Bedelia went to find another man to fuck to compare notes. Hannibal smiled when he recognized the back of Will's head, then sat down next to him.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Hannibal had responded.

"It's beautiful, but probably not as beautiful as if we killed together." Will said as he turned to see Hannibal and embraced his lover. "Speaking of, I missed you." Will gripped tight onto Hannibal and looked into his eyes.

"If I saw you everyday forever, I would remember this time." Hannibal said as he stroked Will's face to make sure he was in deed real. "Images of you in my memory palace keep me going." Hannibal then began to tear up and Will teared up a little too.

"I mean it, Hannibal. I want to be your husband." Will said as he began to kiss him. Hannibal soon broke Bedelia's spell over him and pulled out the ring and put it around his now officially fiancee's finger.

"You make me the happiest man alive right now, William Graham." Hannibal said as he picked Will up and ran him out to Bedelia's house.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hannibal kissed Will's neck and lips, then entered the younger man. He stopped mid thrust as he felt the scar Will bared from their last meeting.

"I'm really sorry." Hannibal said as Will stroked his cheek.

"Baby, don't dwell on this." Will said as he pet Hannibal's hair. "It's not your fault. This." Will began as he ran Hannibal's hand over Will's scar. "Is all Bedelia, not you." Will then wrapped a leg around Hannibal's back and Hannibal began to kiss him deeper and thrust a little harder, both men overwhelmed with the pleasure until they finally came. They kissed and held each other close, Will admiring the ring that now rested on his finger.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“I remember the first time we met.” Will said as he and Hannibal were embracing in bed once they had caught their breaths and rested enough following their first tryst in months. “When we met in Jack’s office, when you read me like a book. It was almost as if you were looking into my soul when you asked about my Empathy.” Will was stroking Hannibal’s chest with his index finger, drawing his chest as if he was painting a mental painting of his lover’s upper torso.

“I remember you were angry when that happened, though.” Hannibal stated as he took Will’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I was more angry at Jack and I took it out on you.” Will then tucked his head into Hannibal’s shoulder and Hannibal accepted by nuzzling the younger man’s hair.

“And rightly you should’ve been angry with Jack. Though I too am a bit more guilty for taking him up in his offer to study you.” Hannibal said as he pressed himself closer to Will’s body.

“I forgive you.” Will said as he kissed Hannibal’s neck and they nuzzled each other.

“I’m still sorry For everything. For framing you, for Bev-” Hannibal began before Will cut him off.

“It’s not your fault, Bedelia had you in her grip. And as for Bev, you didn’t kill her. I knew that before I sent Matthew Brown.” Will then rested his head on Hannibal’s chest.

“I still hate myself for the scar I gave you.” Hannibal said as he ran a finger over the gouge where he stabbed Will all those months ago. “About Abby.”

“Abby’s alive, Hannibal. Abigail has a sigil to prevent Abby from ever dying.” Will said as he stared into Hannibal’s eyes to let him know he was telling the truth.

“Mischa’s doing?” Hannibal asked. Before Will could answer though, a knock on the door was heard and Bedelia came in. She was furious at the sight, Hannibal and Will in her bed, her control over Hannibal broken, she dropped the groceries and Will went to retrieve a knife for Bedelia. However, she threw him into a wall using her powers, and next thing Will knew, everything was black. When he woke up, he was tied to a chair and Hannibal was back in Bedelia's hold.

"The only way you can forgive Will for selling you out to Jack is to eat him. Cut open his head and eat his brain." Bedelia said as a teary-eyed Hannibal began to cut open his skull. Just as he started cutting through the skull, the house was stormed and men brought over by Mason and Margot came and restrained Hannibal, patching Will up in the process and Bedelia used her black magic to transfer herself to a different part of the world. Will sent a message to Chiyoh who was still at the hotel and she got all her and Will's things onto another plane as Will and Hannibal were about to go to Mason's.

He was nervous about what Mason wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so I know if you like it.


	9. Worst dinner party ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Muskrat Farms. Alana calls Mischa while Mason and Cordell serve Hannibal and Will their "last meal", and then when Mason separates them, Mischa gives Hannibal the elixir and Alana sets him free knowing he'll do anything to save Will. At the same time, he helps Alana and Margot milk him for sperm and Alana's sperm is inserted later that night. Meanwhile, Hannibal takes Will home and calls Jack to turn himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Prepare for tears at the end of this chapter.

They were knocked out on the way to the farm. When they woke, they were in the same room, free of any binds. Will looked around but first, he kissed Hannibal to officially break Bedelia's spell once again and Hannibal felt even more guilty when he saw the cut in his head.

"I'm a danger to you." Hannibal said, Will shaking his head.

"No, baby. No, don't say that. This was Bedelia, not you." Will reassured him as he kissed the older man's forehead. Just then, Margot came in.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Mason wants you down for dinner." Margot said.

"Did you tell him we were in Florence?" Will asked.

"I had to, Mischa told us that dark magic is severe, I knew from her that Hannibal wasn't gonna be able to stop Bedelia corrupting him without provisions." Margot explained. She then looked down at Will's finger. "OH MY GOD YOU SAID YES! I KNEW you would. Congratulations, Will."

"Thanks, Margot. By the way, you're maid of honor." Will said.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The first course when they came down to eat was Tomato soup. Hannibal said it was pretty good, but it wasn't as flavorful as if he would make it. Will was thinking the same thing.

"So is the soup to your liking? I don't know myself, I lost my ability to taste after I lost my nose." Mason looked at Hannibal.

"You shouldn't have been such a dick." Will said as he finished his soup and waited for the next course. Mason turned his head back to Will.

"That's strike one. Not that the strikes matter anyway, by the end of this dinner, I want your face." Mason said as Cordell asked him to make his dinner blended. After serving the next course to Will and Hannibal, he does as Mason asks him.

"You won't get that, you'll die before you take Will's face." Hannibal said as he dug into the meat.

"No, Dr. Lecter. YOU will die before you marry Agent Graham." Mason ordered Cordell to give him a sip of his teardrop martini. That caused Will to spit his mashed potatoes into Mason's face. Infuriated, when Cordell wiped the potato and spit off his face, he turned his head to face Will.

"No pajama party for you, Billy boy." That got Will fired up more. "Cordell, prepare our agent-oh I forgot you quit the FBI, didn't you? EX agent to your chosen room to operate. Guards, take Dr. Lecter to the barn." Unbeknownst to either of them, Mischa and Frederick were waiting for them.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once Hannibal'd been branded, Chiyoh shot the two guards after Mason and Cordell had gone off.

"Testes." Frederick said, unsure how he became that kind of semi-spined person. "How do YOU know how to shoot?"

"I was taught by Hannibal. Chiyoh Murasaki, I'm Hannibal's step-cousin." Frederick just shook her hand and Mischa introduced herself before hugging Chiyoh. Then they went to Hannibal's holding pen with fresh clothes and Mischa gave him the elixir to reverse the scar on his back.

_Reverse this brand on this man's back  
or conjure it to his lover's mark_

With that, it had turned into a picture of Will encased in a heart made from a dead torso, to wear like a tattoo so Will's with him always.

"Chiyoh, I didn't think you'd leave after Will killed the Beggar." Hannibal said when he saw his step-cousin face to face with him, Frederick and Mischa.

"I was immediately convinced when you became engaged before Florence." Chiyoh said as they freed him and she hugged her step-cousin for the first time since they had to part so he could go to Johns Hopkins. "Speaking of, your fiancee left his stuff in Florence, so I went on a flight first thing as soon as he texted me what was happening." Once Hannibal was dressed, Hannibal went straight to Cordell's room and Alana and Margot had already disoriented the other guards around the premises. He then grabbed a piece of clay-cutting wire and choked Cordell until he was decapitated. It was then that he saw to his beloved. Will was almost completely incapacitated due to knock-out drugs. But Will cried happy tears when he saw Hannibal had come to his rescue.

"I knew you'd come find me." Will said as he crawled to Hannibal's lap. "I never doubted."

"I proposed to you, I made a promise to keep you safe even when we haven't even married yet." Hannibal's eyes began to tear up a bit as he stared into Will's already wet blues. "I always keep my promises, Mylimasis." Hannibal kissed Will deeply and picked him up to take him home, but first he had to help Alana and Margot milk Mason's sperm with a cattle prod.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mason woke up aroused, uncomfortable and with an unattached face. "Cordell. CORDELL!!!!!!!" Mason then saw that Hannibal had draped Cordell's face onto what remained of Mason's. Disgusted and enraged, he then saw Alana and Margot come in.

"Looks like Cordell got away from you. He lost more than just his head." Alana joked in a deadpan tone.

"I'm going to love seeing you torn apart, Dr. Bloom." Mason said as he called for his guards.

"Oh they're a little blacked out right now." Margot said as she smashed the glass under his bedroom and pulled out his eel. "Oh and you needn't worry about an heir. Alana and I will have had two by the time they realize you've gone dead. Me with Will Graham, you with Alana." Margot said as she walked over to him and began to taunt him.

"Remember all those times you fucked me, Mason? All those times you tied me up?" She was teasing him with forcing the eel down his throat. "I didn't until after the fact. You were never touching me the whole time. Instead, I was being touched by Alana." She whispered that last bit by the time she finally forcefed the eel down his throat. She then took his remaining sperm and put it in a strap-on that acted like a real penis with testes attached and began to fuck Alana in front of the choking Mason. The groans from both women both enraged and aroused Mason more as Margot thrust deep and fast into her real love of her life. When they felt all of Mason's sperm was inside of Alana, Margot then said just before the gargling ended, as Mason drew his last breath, she whispered loud enough for him to hear before he died. "Let's get married." It was then that Mason's rage and his eel finished him off completely.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Will and Hannibal made it to Will's house in Wolf Trap, and he took care of his lover. He thought about the life choices he made and he realized he had put Will through a giant wringer he didn't deserve to be run through. He then made the split decision to make a call.

"Hello, Jack? It's Hannibal. I'm turning myself in."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Will woke up, he heard sirens and went outside to see Hannibal kneeling down to be handcuffed, lying to the FBI by saying how he wants Will to always know where to find him. But Will knew the truth.

"You didn't have to do this. We just got engaged." Will said.

"It's penance, I hurt you, I almost got you killed, I almost killed Abby, I don't deserve your patience." Hannibal said guiltily.

"You DO deserve my patience, you beautiful idiot." Will said as he kissed Hannibal. "I'll wait for as long as it takes." Will said as Hannibal was hauled away. But suddenly, Will chased the police truck.

"I'LL VISIT OFTEN AND I'LL TELL ALANA TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Will screamed as Jack eventually caught up and held Will down and he began to cry hard before punching Jack out hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I need the feedback so I know how you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, PLEASE comment. Comments REALLY help.


End file.
